Stress relief
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Mello looks his best when he's naked, sweaty and begging for more. At least that's what Matt thinks PWP


**A.N**

**Been a while since I've written anything, so why not write some porn**

**This may seem like dub con/non con it's not. Everything is agreed upon in advance**

**Reviews would be appriacted**

* * *

This was how Mello looked best. A light sheen of sweat on his skin, legs open and his jaw clenched in a stubborn line as he fought against the curling knot of pleasure in his stomach. Yes Mello looked perfect according Matt as he skimmed his hands along the pale skin of his stomach pressing soft kisses to the twitching muscles.

"Making such a mess Mell." He said with a small smirk as another clear bead of precum dripped from Mello's cock and onto his stomach. "You know if you just say what I want to hear this'll all be over." Matt lightly bit Mello's hip holding back the small smile as he heard the soft moan tumble from Mello's lips. "I'd bury my dick into you until the only name you can think of is mine. But that's what whores like you like isn't it? Any dick you can get your hands on pounding you senseless until you're dripping cum out all your holes for the next week."

Mello tugged against the rope firmly binding his arms above his head, shuddering as Matt's lips made their way back up his body slicking the already damp skin with open mouthed kisses and swipes of his tongue. Matt roughly palmed the twitching erection between Mello's legs sending several more dribbles of precum flowing from the tip. "Come on Mell. Tell me what he want. "He murmured into the heated skin.

"Fuck you." Mello hissed out, eyes clenched shut as Matt lightly dragged his fingers over the sensitive skin on his cock, just enough to give the trembling man small waves of pleasure rippling through his overstimulated body but not enough to push him to a much needed climax. Loud moans filled the room from the slight stimulation, Mello arched off the bed, trying to rock his hips into Matt's fist to get some kind, any kind of more friction. Matt tittered and moved his hand to Mello's thigh gently massaging the tense muscle there as he lowered his head to his nipple, swathing it in saliva and sucking on it roughly. "Ah no fuck! Please Matt not there! I-Ah! Fuck you fuck you fuck yo-" His string of words became stuck in his throat as Matt's hand dipped back between his legs cupping his balls and rolling them between his fingers.

"You complain so much yet you only get harder and wetter don't you Mell?" He murmured voice low as he bit his nipple softly, immediately soothing the reddened skin with his tongue. The rope squeaked against the wooden headboard as Mello writhed, panting heavily, drool sliding down his chin as he forgot how to swallow. Matt ran his finger along Mello's jaw before standing up and unbuttoning his jeans. He let out a sigh of relief as his straining erection was hit by the cool air and silently thanked his decision to forego underwear today. Dropping his jeans to the floor he straddled Mello's torso, cock lightly tapping Mello's swollen lips. "Open." He commanded.

A pleasurable shiver ran down Mello's spine straight to his tip of his cock which twitched violently. Mello parted his lips, soft pink tongue sliding out to lap at the head. He could taste the salty bitterness of Matt's excitement pooling on his tongue and sliding down his throat. Matt tangled his fingers in the shaggy blonde locks that were stuck to Mello's forehead with sweat, pulling upwards and forwards, sliding his dick further into his mouth. Mello hissed in pain as his arms were wrenched into an uncomfortable position, but paid little attention to the throbbing ache in his shoulders as he licked and sucked the shaft slowly rocking in and out of his mouth.

"Good boy Mell." Matt panted out as Mello's tongue swirled around the head, dipping into the slit to draw out more fluids. Saliva dripped from his mouth, unable to swallow with Matt's shallow thrusts. He hollowed his cheeks sucking harder, pointing his tongue to hit the sensitive spot just under the head. Matt's fist in his hair tightened as he let out a breathy moan, head tilting backwards as he enjoyed the waves of pleasure building in his stomach. Reaching behind himself he took Mello's neglected cock into his hand smearing the precum dribbling down the shaft as he stroked Mello roughly. The effect was immediate as muffled moans vibrated through Matt adding to the coiling sensation in his stomach. Biting down on his lip he pulled Mello off, watching the strand of saliva which connected Mello to his cock, break. "You ready to tell me? Or are we going for an all time record?" Matt asked, squeezing Mello's cock to emphasise.

Mello looked at him with a hazy expression, his lips were swollen and his hair was sticking to his face. A perfect fucked out mess, well, not yet, Matt mused to himself. A small spark of pride still flared in Mello's eyes as he clenched his jaw and hissed out "Fuck you Jeevas."

"Such a shame. Could've been bent over with a nice thick cock pounding into you until you're screaming for mercy. Maybe you like being tortured. Is that it Mell? Do you like it when I make you beg? Do you like feeling like a whore with his legs spread, hole open and just waiting to be filled by a nice fat dick?" Matt climbed off Mello, moving to the bottom of the bed. He lightly touched his thumb to Mello's entrance making the man jump in surprise. "It's twitching Mell. It's not fair to neglect it is it?"

A strangled moan fell from Mello as Matt ran his tongue over the sensitive hole. He circled his tongue over it, pushing Mello's thighs further apart. He lightly sucked at the hypersensitive flesh, listening to the loud breathy moans that Mello was trying, and failing, to hold back. He licked one long line from his tailbone to his balls before pointing his tongue and slowly sliding into the tight ring of muscle. "Nhn! Matt d-don't!" Mello moaned fingers desperately scrabbling for something, anything to hold onto to ground himself. His head was swimming as he felt Matt's tongue probe his insides touching the most sensitive parts of him. His moans only became louder when a slender finger wormed its way in besides Matt's tongue, curling and rubbing trying to find that one little- "Jesus fuck Matt!" Mello cried out, cock bouncing against his stomach as he thrust against the air desperate for friction. He was so close, so close it hurt, he couldn't stand it, but he wouldn't say it, not yet. Mello could withstand this even if it did drive him insane and at this rate it damn well might. Another finger made its way inside, scissoring and stretching him open wider, making Mello's vision hazy every time they brushed that little spot inside him.

Mello couldn't remember how long they'd been at it or when the third finger slid into him. It might have only been a few minutes but it felt like hours. He was close, so very very close, he could feel his orgasm swelling inside him, almost at the peak, almost, so very close-

Then everything stopped. No fingers, no tongue no nothing but the sound of his own heavy breathing. Mello let out a frustrated groan and pulled at the rope. He was done, he wanted more, and he wanted that release, ached for it. His pride was gone as Matt took his jaw in his sticky hand. "Say it."

The last bit of Mello's dignity fell to the ground in tatters as he let out a low whine. "Please…"

"Please what." Matt's grip on his chin tightened.

Mello threw his head back against the pillow, chest arching outwards, eyes squeezed closed, "Please, please fuck me Matt, please make me cum I wanna cum so bad, oh god please, just fuck me until I can't think just let me cum please let me cum!".

Matt let go of Mello's jaw, a small smile on his lips. "You could've just asked in the first place." He said, reaching over him to grab the lube on the bedside table. Popping the cap he coated his fingers in it, quickly plunging his fingers back into Mello, ignoring the pleasured cries. Pulling them back out, he coated himself in the lube also before moving between Mello's legs and lining himself up before slowly pushing forwards.

A dull burn filled Mello's hips as he gritted his teeth. Matt leaned over pressing soft kisses to his jaw and shoulder murmuring reassurances as he did. Mello's body slowly relaxed only trembling softly as Matt pushed in his entire length. He barely hesitated, immediately sliding back out and slamming back in as Mello's soft cries reached his ears only growing louder as he pounded into his prostate over and over.

Mello's mouth found Matt's sliding his tongue inside and tangling together in a warm wet mess only breaking when the need for air became too much before crashing back together both eager to gain the one up. Matt's hand left the firm grip he had on Mello's waist, snaking it between Mello's legs and grabbing his cock giving it a few gentle pumps. Mello broke the kiss with a loud moan, sweat beading on his forehead. "Matt I'm close g-gunna I'm gunna!"

Mello's back arched off the bed one last time as he spurted his cum along his belly, Matt let out an audible moan as Mello clamped down around him, trying to milk him dry. He pushed Mello's legs towards his shoulders, thrusting roughly for another minute before his own orgasm racked through him.

Matt slid out of Mello and rolled to the side trying to catch his breath, he glanced over at the blonde who was completely dazed, only grunting a thank you as Matt untied his wrists and gently rubbed the angry red marks. "Better?" Matt asked.

Mello nodded silently still riding the pleasurable buzz of his high.

"Don't know why you ask if it if you refuse to give in when I do." Matt murmured, lighting up a cigarette.

"Call it stress relief." Mello replied, grabbing some tissues from the night stand to start cleaning up. "You know I'd never beg for it by myself. Being forced too…it's a release."

Matt just nodded, taking the last toke of his cigarette before pulling the blonde close, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Shut up and sleep Mell."

"You shut up Jeevas."

"Do not start this again you know how it ends."

"…Fine. But tomorrow I'm doing you."

"Yeah yeah go to sleep."


End file.
